Many buildings are presently constructed by forming poured concrete columns upon a foundation and thereafter pouring the next upper deck or floor substantially flush with the upper ends of the last poured columns and with the next upper deck being formed in the same manner and supported atop columns poured in position over the upper ends of the last poured columns.
The pouring of these columns is accomplished by erecting an upstanding tubular form in each location in which a column is to be poured with the form containing vertical reinforcing rods tied to the upper ends of reinforcing rods which project above the upper ends of the last poured column. The inner surfaces of the form are coated with a release substance to facilitate removal of the form from about the column to be formed after the column has cured. When the release substance has been applied to the inner surfaces of the form the desired cement or concrete mixture may be poured into the form and compacted by a suitable vibratory tool.
The time expended in erecting a plurality of the forms in the desired positions and subsequently at least partially disassembling the forms from about cured columns represents a considerable number of man hours. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form which may be more quickly erected in the desired position and more quickly removed from about a cured column independent of disassembly of the form.
Examples of various types of forms including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,260,493, 3,519,242, 3,558,095, 3,574,905, 3,595,514, 3,795,393 and 4,301,990.